


Wicked

by wistfulwatcher



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/pseuds/wistfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been good for decades, more than most lifetimes, but now she's in front of him. Richard POV, one-sided Richard/Alex, reference to Richard/Isabelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

He’s known her all her life. He’s known her since Ben brought her to camp as an infant, when he was far from one. It’s sick and wrong how he’s watched her grow up, her hair longer and longer and now he wants to run his fingers through it.

He’s been good for decades, more than most lifetimes, but now she’s in front of him, and young, but not too young and…

Isabella. He’s been good to her (memory) but thinking of her isn’t helping now because she’s standing an impossible ten feet away. Well, not her, his Isabella, but she is, she looks just like her, and it really is impossible.

Impossible like time travel and immortality, like heaven and hell and corks in bottles. Impossible that Alex is Isabella, or Isabella is Alex. But he’s feet from dark, curly hair, deep brown eyes, tan skin plump lips supple curves

She giggles, and, “What?” and he knows this is Alex.

Alex.

The baby they weren’t supposed to have, the woman he is not supposed to know but has chosen to protect.

They are alone in the middle of the jungle, their torches fading with their energy. They need to make camp soon and it is the set-up for movies he hasn’t seen and books he hasn’t read.

Nevertheless, Richard is an intelligent man, and he knows he needs to distance himself from this reincarnation of his wife.

He helps her into the cave with a hand in her hand and his fingers skimming her back. She slides past him and he thinks he must’ve failed in his job, the cork must have slipped loose, because suddenly he feels very wicked.


End file.
